The HSM Rule Book
by charl88
Summary: The High School Musical rule book. Rules for cast members and characters.
1. Group Rules

**Things HSM Stars can't do**

We may not tell people that we are the best stars in Hollywood

We may not tell them that we are better than Brad Pitt

We may not make signs saying that we are better than Brad Pitt

We may not say that the reason we are late is because fans were outside our house

Even if we have proof that they were

We may not ask fans to be outside our house so that we are late

Even if they pay us to ask them

We may not make our limo driver take a detour so we can be late

We may not try to distract him with doughnuts

Or coffee

Or anything that is food related

We may not pay our driver to smash the limo into a tree

Or a fence

Or anything that may cause the limo damage

We may not ask our director to teach us the Macarena

Or the Chicken Dance

Or any dance that isn't HSM related

We may not run around screaming "I'm a fish"

Or "I'm a cow"

Or any animal

I, Lucas, may not tell Zac that Vanessa has a crush on him

Or Ashley

I, Zac, may not tell anyone that Vanessa is a lesbian

Or that Ashley and I have made out

Even if we have

I may not kiss Ashley

Even if I want to

I, Vanessa, must not tell Zac that he has a nice butt

Even if he has

I may not look at Zac's butt

I must stop looking at Zac's butt whilst writing this

I, Ashley, may not write that Lucas has a crush on Zac

Even if he does

I may not be bothered if Lucas does have a crush on Zac

I must think its cute if Lucas has a crush on Zac (I DO NOT ASHLEY)

I, Lucas, must not write replies to anyone else's rule (HAHA)

I, Ashley, must also not write replies to anyone else's rule

We, the cast, must not make out with each other

Even if we want to badly

Even if we are drunk and do not know what we are doing

We may not get drunk

Even me Lucas who is 22

I may not brag that I am 22

I must not make fun of Vanessa because she is 17. Haha Vanessa you're the youngest

I must erase 44

I must now do extra practice for not erasing 44

We cannot go for ice cream when we are not rehearsing

We may not do anything when we are not rehearsing

We must watch others rehearse

We may not laugh when they get it wrong

We may not have a tantrum when we get it wrong

We may not blame it on the drugs

We may not take drugs

We may not say that we take drugs

If we are caught with drugs we are to quit HSM

We cannot quit HSM for any reason other than someone has died

We cannot leave because or fish has died

Or dog

Or any animal

We cannot sign up for any other movies that will clash with the filming of HSM

Lucas must not go and make another Halloween Town movie although it is for the same company

Zac and Lucas must not draw moustaches and beards on Vanessa and Ashley's pictures

Ashley and Vanessa must not draw long hair and add makeup to Zac and Lucas's pictures

Ashley and Vanessa must not dress up Lucas or Zac in female clothes

Or anything that isn't manly

Lucas and Zac must not agree to this

Or must not try on a dress for the fun of it

Lucas must not make Zac wear a bra

Lucas must not tell Zac that it suits him

Zac must not agree to wear a bra

Then pose

Lucas must not wear a bra

Then pose

Zac must post the pictures on the Internet

Zac cannot say it was because he needed the money

No member of the cast must ask for a raise

We must not go to the press saying they give us a raise

We must not go to The Union and complain

We not make up our own lyrics to the HSM songs

We must never publish these lyrics

We must not bring out an album with the songs with different lyrics

We must not say we had nothing to do with it

Lucas and Zac must not blame the girls for everything

Ashley and Vanessa must not touch Lucas or Zac unless they are doing it for the movie

We must not tell each other that we are sexy

We must dye our hair stupid colours for experiments

We may not dye anyone else's hair

We may not tell Zac that he is fat. Although he is

We must take back 88

Lucas really isn't a Warlock so he must not try and use his powers

He is also not Harry Potter

So he must try and fly on a broom

We must remember all of these rules

We must pass a test. WAIT THERE'S A TEST?

We must have 100 on this test

We must not change any of these rules if we want to stay on HSM

We must not blame Ashley for changing the rules

**Signed Lucas, Zac, Ashley and Vanessa**

**The MAIN HSM Cast**

**xxx**


	2. Lucas Rules

**Lucas Rules **

I must not say that I am better than Zac

Although I am

I may not let anyone know in any form that I am better than Zac

I must never tell Zac that I am better than him

Or that he is a crap actor

I may not come in one day saying that I have got some girl pregnant

Even if it is true

I may not get a girl pregnant

I must never have sex

Even if I am paid

I must never tell Vanessa that her butt looks big in something

Even if it does

I must never get Zac to tell Vanessa that her butt looks big

I must never get Zac to do something evil to the girls

Even if it is his plan

I must never listen to Zac if he wants me to do something evil to the girls

Even if he pays me

I must never ask for a raise

I must never go to the press if they do not give me a raise

I must not throw a tantrum if I don't get a raise

I must never throw a tantrum

Even if it gets me ice cream

I must never steal one of Ashley's bras

I must never wear one of Ashley's bras

I must never stuff one of Ashley's bras and pretend to be her

Even at Halloween

I must never put on a big wig and pretend to be Tina Turner

Even if it is for a fancy dress party

I must never cover Kenny in fake blood when he sleeping and run around shouting "OMG someone killed Kenny"

Even at April Fool's

I must never blame Zac for 'Killing Kenny'

I must never laugh if Zac cannot get the dance moves right

I must never laugh if his voice goes during a song

I must not giggle if Ashley starts doing Jazz Hands

I must never giggle

Giggling is for girls

I am not a girl

I must not dress as a girl and call myself Lucia

I must not do Jazz Squares in my spare time

I must not eat Ice Cream on Sunday Nights (( Why? ))

I must not add stupid comments to rules (( It wasn't a comment it was a question))

I must remove these comments

I must now go and make coffee for everyone because I didn't remove them

I must not add anything but milk, sugar, water and coffee to Kenny's coffee

Or anyone else's

I must not add a beard and moustache to Ashley's posters

Or Vanessa's

I must not put on Ashley's voice and plan interviews

With random strangers

Or weird people

I must not phone in pretending to be Ashley and say that I am ill

Or Vanessa

Or Zac

I must not call in saying I cannot come in because my fish is sick

Or my dog

Or any pets that I may actually have

'Don't feel like it' is not an excuse to miss a day of practice

I must sit and watch others learning the dance

Even if I don't want to

I must not laugh when they get it wrong

I must not throw a tantrum when they do it better than me

I must not take them out drinking

I must not drink

Even though I am 22

I must not laugh at Vanessa because she is the baby of the gang

I must not give Vanessa a fake ID so she can come into a club with us

I must not pay the bouncer to let us in

Or offer him a part in High School Musical 2

Even if he begs me

I must not laugh when people do not ask Monique for an autograph

I must not sound to pleased when people only come to me

And tell me that I am cute

Even though I am that I am

I must not turn up late

Even if my mum was ill

I must find a way to be in on time

I must not try to fly on a broom

I am not Ethan Dalloway

Or Harry Potter

I must never shave my hair again

Even if I have to

I must refuse because it makes my fans sad

I must never die my hair

Pink

Red

Or purple

I must not shave Zac's hair because I am jealous

Although my hair is definitely better

I must not be so smug about my looks

Although it is obvious that chicks dig me more

I have proof

I must not jump the postman and steal all of Zac's fanmail

And then laugh because he hasn't got any

And that he is not loved

I must not do anything to any of the cast

Even if I had to sit on my hands to stop myself

I must only ever work for Disney

I must not become a traitor

Even if they offer me more money

I must not change any of these rules

Even if Kenny orders me to

Or Disney pays me

**Signed Lucas Stephen Grabeel **

**2006**


	3. Zac Rules

**Zac Rules**

I must not cry when Lucas says that he is better than me

I must not ask for my Piggles (my teddy pig) when he says that he is better than me

I must not quit just because Lucas said that I am a crap actor

Even if it may be true

I may not ask Lucas for a arm wrestle to prove who is better

This will not prove who is better

Though it will show that I am stronger

Because I am

I must not listen to Lucas when he tells me to tell Vanessa that her butt looks big

I must never listen to anything that Lucas says

I must never ask Lucas to do something evil to the girls

I must never do anything evil to the girls

I must always be nice to the girls

Even if they do something evil to me

I must not tell Kenny the girls done something to me

I must not do Jazz Squares with Lucas

I must never do Jazz Squares

Or Jazz hands

I must not jump up and down on the bed

I must not eat Candy whilst I'm working

I must not add a beard and moustache to Ashley's posters

Or Vanessa's

I must not laugh at the others rehearsing

I must not laugh when they trip

I must not make them trip for amusement

I must not do anything to them for my amusement

I must not be amused

I must report myself if I become amused

I must not moan when I am put on report for becoming amused

I must not cut my hair

I must not dye my hair

I must not do anything to my hair

I must only wash and blow dry it

I must not wear Vanessa's underwear and pretend that I am superman

I must never wear Vanessa's underwear

I must always wear my underwear

My underwear must always be clean

I must practice Basketball everyday for at least 3 hours

Even though I know what I am doing

I must practice swimming for HSM2

I must not walk into a shop without money and say 'DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM WHY DO I NEED TO PAY?'

I must never tell people I will get them in a part of HSM 2 so I get freebies

I must always pay

I must always have money

If I do not have money then I must not go shopping

I must not get angry when people tell Lucas that he is cute and ignore me

I must not huff and puff and blow the club down

I must delete 47 because it sounds childish

I must eat all my greens

I must use P's and Q's ((what that mean?))

I must not also add comments OR questions on the end of the rules

Why not?

I must not use a rule up asking questions

No fair

Or comments

I must not ride to work on a horse

I am not Patrick McCardle

That was just a role I played

I must not shout that I got better pay on Summerland

Or that the only reason I went to Disney was because Summerland was cancelled

I must not demand that Disney continues Summerland

Just so that I get the hot girls

I must not kiss Ashley

Even though she is a good kisser

Disney only allowed me to kiss her in The Suite Life

I must not kiss Vanessa

Or Lucas

Why would I wanna kiss him?

I must not think about kissing Lucas

Or touching him

Or doing anything with him

Even if I have undeniable urges to

I must think about Vanessa naked when I think about Lucas ((HEY – V))

I must not laugh because Vanessa got told off because she wrote on my rules

I must not cry because I have no fanmail

I must not punch Lucas when I realise that he has hidden my fanmail

Just to make him look more popular

I must not get my mum to call in sick for me

I must not use inflatable toys anymore

I am not 6

I must take part in Disney Channel Games when they tell me

I must not moan that Lucas beat me

I must not laugh when I beat Lucas

I must not change any of these rules

Even if Lucas did it

I must not blame Lucas for changing the rules

Even if he did

**Signed Zachary David Alexander Efron**

**2006**


	4. Vanessa Rules

**Vanessa Rules**

I must not say that I am better than Ashley

I must not tell Ashley that I can sing better than her

Even though we all know that I can

I must not brag that I sell more albums than Ashley

And that I am richer

I also must not say that I am prettier than her

And that my hair is better

I must apologise for saying that my hair is better

I must not add hair dye into Ashley's shampoo

Just so that my hair will look better

I must not blame it on Lucas

Or Zac

Or Monique

Corbin

Or any of the cast

Or crew

I must never do anything to Ashley's hair

Because I am jealous of her hair

I AM NOT JEALOUS

I must not shout on rules

I must not run around shouting " I AM VANESSA QUEEN OF SONG"

Or dance

I must not run around screaming anything

I will never own HSM

Even if I can afford to buy it

I must never wear the same thing twice

I must never have the same hair style twice

I must always go shopping at the end of every day to buy new clothes

I must not buy stuff using credit

Or by giving my autograph so people can sell it on E-Bay

I must never buy stuff on E-Bay

Or sell stuff on E-Bay

I must not stay up late at nights when I have rehearsals

I must only stay up on the Fridays or Saturdays

I must not drink alcohol

Because I am underage

I must not say that Zac bought me alcohol

Or Lucas

I must not accept alcohol if they buy it for me

I must not use fake ID to get into a club

I must not throw a tantrum and say "But I am Vanessa Anne Hudgens"

I must not say that I am famous and I don't need to pay

I must not be such a big head because I am famous

I must not challenge Ashley to an arm wrestle match to determine who is the better actress

This is does not work

It just proves who is stronger

I must not laugh because I am stronger than Ashley

I must not shave Lucas's eyebrows off when he sleeping

Or Zac's

Or Corbin's

I must not cut a lock of hair from Corbin's head as a souvenir

I must not laugh at Corbin's hair

Especially when he has just woken up and it is frizzy

I must not take pictures

And post them on the Internet

To make him look bad

I must smile at other cast members

Not just Zac

Even though he is cute

I must not tell him that he is cute

I must not tell him he has a nice butt

I must not tell him that he has a nice anything

I must not flirt with Zac

I must not pay Ashley to flirt with Zac

Or Lucas

I must not flirt with anyone who is in HSM

Even if it is Ashley

I must not think about flirting with Ashley

I must not think about do anything with Ashley

Even if I am dreaming

I must not dream about Ashley

Even if she is getting eaten by a dinosaur ((hehe))

I must not laugh at the thought of her getting eaten by a dinosaur

I must not do warm up exercises using Jazz Squares and Jazz Hands

These are not exercises they are dance moves

Doing the Macarena is illegal for HSM Cast

I may not ask why it is illegal

I must just listen to Kenny

Hehe I may not give Kenny a Kenny outfit for Halloween

I may not laugh at his name

I may not say OMG you killed Kenny

I must obey all these rules

I must do as I am told

I must now go and practice

I must say bye

I MUST NOT change any of these rules

**Signed Vanessa Anne Hudgens**

**2006**


	5. Ashley Rules

**Ashley Rules**

I must not brag that I am famous

I must not brag that I am more famous than Vanessa

I must never say that I am better than Vanessa

Or that I am more famous

I may not ask Vanessa for a fight to prove who is best

Even if it is a food fight

I must not say that Vanessa is a crap dancer

Or singer

Or both

Even though we all think it

I must not make Vanessa feel bad that I sell more albums

I must not brag how rich I am

I must not say anything to hurt her feelings

I must not do anything to Vanessa

I must get anyone else to say anything hurtful to Vanessa

Or do mean things to her

I must not go round singing "Thunderbirds are Go" just because she appeared in that movie

I must not make fun of anyone who has been in another film other than HSM

I must not make fun of Corbin's hair

Then blame it on Vanessa

I must not ask if we can use his hair to wash the pots

I must not hide things in his hair

I must not go to him and say hey "Did you put your finger in plug socket to get your hairstyle?"

I must not say anything that will upset Corbin

I must stop talking about Corbin

It sounds as if I am in love with him

Which I am not

Eww that's gross

I must now say that I think Corbin is cute but he is not my type

Sorry Corbin

I must not coo over Lucas hair

I must not tell him that it is cute

And that I want to touch it

I must not cry because he has just walked in with it cut

Sob

I must erase 35

I must not say that I am the best Disney star ever

Even if I am

I must not say that I have proof

Even if I do

I must not say that I am better than Miley Cyrus

In acting or singing

I must not think about kissing Vanessa

Just because she wants to kiss me

I must not tell Vanessa that I think she is hot

Because I am not a lesbian

I can only touch Zac if we are told

We may not touch each other otherwise

We must not kiss each other

That was a one time thing for 'The Suite Life'

I must not ask Disney for him to appear again just so that I can kiss him again

Because he was good

I must stop talking about Zac being a good kisser

Even though he is

I must not tickle Lucas

Especially when he is eating

I must not place yoghurt on the end of his nose

Or on any part of his body

I must not do JAZZ HANDS when I am bored

I must not laugh at Vanessa when she dancing

I must not make up my own lyrics to HSM songs

I must turn up everyday for practice

I must also make time to record an album

I must not do any other movie except HSM

And The Suite Life

I must not wear a short skirt, a tie and a blue shirt with 'T' on it

I am not Maddie Fitzpatrick

I am Ashley Michelle Tisdale

I must not bring Cole and Dylan to the set just so that they can watch me

Even if they pay me to bring them

I must not bring any groupies to the set

I must not have groupies

I must stop using the word groupies

I must not boss people around

And get Lucas to do whatever I want him to

I am not Sharpay

Although I wish I was

I will never be Sharpay ((YOUR SACKING ME?))

I must not miss-hear things

I will never be Sharpay in real life

Because she is fictional

I must read all these rules again

I must change the spelling errors

Even though nothing is miss spelt

I must sign the bottom

I must obey the rule

I must not change the rules

**Signed Ashley Michelle Tisdale**

**2006**


	6. Troy Rules

**Troy rules**

I am not God

I am Troy Bolton

I am not God

I am GOD

I must erase number 4

I must not get people to refer to me as God

Because I am not him

Wearing a white sheet and a halo does not make me God

I must not force people to try out for Basketball

Just because I am God

I must not tell them that if they do not try out then I will make their life hell

Because I am God

I must not make people say that I am a Sex God

I must get them to just call me God

I must writing that I am God

I must stop referring to myself as God

I am not God

I may wish that I am God

I may dream that I am God

But I am not God

I must not scream and rip down that giant picture of me because it makes me look fat

I must not say that I look fat

I must not tell Chad that he has put weight on

Or Jason

Or any of them team

I must not tell Ms Darbus that she is an old hag

Even though she is

I must also not tell her that she is fat

Erm no comment NEXT

I must never get my hair cut

Without my father's permission

I must never ask my father for permission to get my hair cut

I must never think that Sharpay is 'Kinda Cute'

I must never ask Sharpay out

I must stop looking at Sharpay

And talking about her

I must only date Gabriella

Or Ryan ((Why would I date a guy?))

I must not use rules to add questions and comments

I must never ask why I should date Ryan

People seem to think that it would be cute

:s

I must not use the excuse my dog ate it for not doing my maths homework

Or saying that I had practice

There is more to life than Basketball

I may not use the basketball excuse

Even if it was true

I must not get my dad to go and shout at Ms Darbus

Just so that I can have some fun

I must not find it funny

I must not laugh at anything period

I must not laugh at the word period

I must not ask what a period is like

That is just gross

I must not be gross

Damn

I must not throw a tantrum when we have to do Algebra

I must not scream "But I don't want to see Alge's Bra"

I must not also mention that I only want to see Gabriella's bra

I must not think about Gabriella's bra

Or what is hiding in them

I must stop grinning whilst writing the last three rules

I must stop thinking about this

I must move onto the next rule

I must not knick Chad's clothes whilst he is in the shower

And put his underwear on the flag pole

And then raise it

And shout "SOMEONE'S UNDERWEAR IS UP THERE"

And then laugh when people realise that it is Chad's

I must not tell the lunch ladies that I am God

And that I want cooked chicken dinner

I must now stop referring to God

Because I am not him

I am also not Jesus

So I must never try and heal people

I am also not Leo Wyatt from Charmed

So I cannot Orb to High School

I must also not try to fly there on a broom

I am not Harry Potter

Harry Potter is not real

I must not cry because I was just told that he is not real

Neither is Santa

I must now stop crying

I must not be upset because my dreams have been crushed

I may not tell people that I still believed in Santa Clause

This must now become my biggest secret

I must never tell anyone any of my secrets

Not even Chad

I must never laugh at Chad's hair

And call him 'Afro Man'

Or anything that will hurt his feelings

I must always abide by these rules

I may never burn these rules

Just so that I can make them happen

I must now do 20 laps round the gym

**Troy Bolton**

**Aged 16**

**2006**


	7. Ryan Rules

**Ryan Rules**

I am Ryan Evans

Well duh

I am the twin brother to Sharpay

I am younger than Sharpay

I am to be Sharpay's slave

I am to do whatever Sharpay wants me to do

I must go where she wants

I must audition for every musical

I must get the lead in every musical

I must not make out with my sister

Even if it is for a musical

I must not think about Troy whilst performing

I must not smile to him

Or talk to him

Or wave to him

I must not tell Troy that I am in love with him

I must tell Sharpay that I am in love with him

I must dress how I am told

I must not clash with Sharpay

I must match

I must have a hat for every day of the week

I must let Sharpay dress me

Because I do not have fashion sense (HEY)

I must not shout at my father

I must obey my family

I must drive a pink car

:s

I must practice dancing for 4 hours a night

I must not have any friends

I must let Sharpay rule the school

I must not stand in her way of claiming power

I must not ask for any power



I must not complain that she always gets the attention

I am also not God

Or Jesus

Or anyone who was powerful

I am weak

I am one with the wind

I must delete 39

I must not read any one else's rules

I must not make Troy my slave

Although I want to

I may not spread rumours about Troy

Saying that he isn't who he says

Or that he can't actually play basketball

And that he is cheating whilst singing

I must do anything that would harm his reputation

I must not jump around going "ahhhh"

Even for the hell of it

I must never say hell in these rules

I must not eat sugar

Or candy

I must only drink milk

With a straw

I must not call Sharpay 'Ice Queen'

Even though she is a cold hearted bitch

I must never say that again

I must not tell everyone that Ms Darbus is my mother

I must never buy her flowers

Not even to say thank you

Or Happy Birthday

I must ignore Ms Darbus

Even when she shouting at me

I must not say that I was abducted by aliens which is why my homework isn't done

I must not say that Sharpay was abducted by aliens

Even though I wish she was

I must never use the word period

Because it makes me laugh

I must not draw hearts around the giant picture of Troy

And write Ryan 4 Troy

I must not put horns on Chad's pictures

Or a pitchfork

I my not vandalise school property

I must not say that Chad's hair is fake

Or that Gabriella's boobs are fake

And that she is really a man

I must not cover myself in green goo and say Jason sneezed over me

I may not pay the nurse to give me a doctors note to go home

I must not come in with a metal suit and a loo brush on my head claiming I am a Darlek

And that I want to 'Exterminate'

Wearing a skirt does not make me a girl

So I cannot go in the girls toilet

Just to see their faces

I must not do anything illegal

Even if it is funny

I must obey these

Even under protest

I must never lose these rules

Or burn them

Or say my dog ate them

**Signed Ryan Evans**

**2006**


	8. Gabriella Rules

**Gabriella Rules**

I am a math geek

And a singer

I am not to play Basketball

Even though I am better than Troy

People saw that

I must participate in all Scholastic Decathlons

I must listen to Taylor

She is Queen of the Math

And I am God

No I am not

I must not listen to Troy when he says that I am God

Or that he is God

I must not call him God

Even though I want to

I must call him Troy

I must do all my homework

I may not use the excuse that I am a math freak and should not have to do homework

Or that I am going to quit the Scholastic Decathlon if they give me homework

I may not do Troy's homework

Just so that he can stay on the Basketball Team

I may not go to watch Basketball just to see a sweaty Troy running around

I must stop smiling

I must not think about a sweaty Troy

I may not try and get Chad and Taylor together

Even though they are the cutest couple

I must not laugh when I get the lead in a play and Sharpay doesn't

I must offer her support

I must tell her there are no small actors just small parts

Even though this isn't true

I must not jump around in her face going "I GOT IT AND YOU DIDN'T"

NANANANANANA

I must not wear the same outfit in the same week

I must not draw a moustache on the giant picture of Chad

Or Troy

I may also not scribble Chad's picture out

Pretending that it was a 5 year old

I may not act as a 5 year old

I may not bring a 5 year old to High School

Just to do that

I may not start sliding down the stairs going "I wanna be a firewoman"

I may slide down any poles doing this

I must not laugh when he wears pink

Even if he does look goofy

And gay

I must never get Troy and Ryan together

Although I want them together

I then must not start screaming "YOU LEFT ME FOR RYAN" at the top of my lungs

I may not shout "mummy" during class

I many not shout anything during class

Except the answer

I must add makeup to Troy

Even to see what he looks like as a girl

I may not show Troy what is in my bra

Even if I have an urge to

I must hide all sexual urges towards Troy

I may not add a "Gabby – Queen of song and dance" sign to my locker

I may not add a "Sharpay – I beat you" sign to Sharpay's locker

I may not ask Troy to do this

Or Chad

I am not God

Or a queen

Or a princess

Wearing a tiara does not make me a princess

Wearing a Toga and a crown does not make a Greek Goddess

I do not have a trident

Or dominion over anyone

Except myself

I must not charge people for tutoring

I may not take money off them

I may not laugh that the previous rule was 69

I may not laugh at the number 69

I am not a giggling girl

I am Gabriella Montez

I may not shave Jack Bolton's hair

Even though he hates me

I may not start rumours about Jack Bolton

I may not do anything to Jack Bolton

Or say anything

I must cover the gym in pretty pink balloons

And ribbons

Just to see the guy's faces

I may not do anything to the gym

I may not sabotage Sharpay and Ryan's auditions

Just so that Troy and I get the leads

I must not cry if we don't get the lead

I am a big girl

I must not say that I was abducted by aliens which is why I am late

I must ride the school bus

I must eat Zeke's cooking

I must not rip one of Ryan's shirts just to see if he cries

Or steal one of his hats

I must do as these rules say

I cannot use some magical powers I don't have to change them

I must also not get the Decathlon club to do math on it and change it

**Signed Gabriella Montez**

**2006**


	9. Sharpay Rules

**Sharpay Rules**

I am not the Queen of East High

Although I boss everyone around

I must stop bossing everyone around

Especially my brother

Even if he tells me that he likes it

I must never wear the same outfit in a week

Or a year

I must have a new outfit for every day of the year

I must make sure that Ryan doesn't clash with me

I must dress Ryan

I must just give him the clothes

And let him dress himself

Because dressing him would be gross

And illegal

Especially now we are 16

I must always match my bag and shoes

I must not use my mobile in class

I may not make stupid faces behind Ms Darbus's back

Even if I am dared to

I may never take part in any such dares

Or any dares full stop

I must not dare people

And threaten them

Saying that I will make their lives hell

I must not ask Troy to be his Goddess

Because he is not God (To me he is)

I must not go around East High going "Do you know who I am?"

Or "MOVE"

Or "DRAMA QUEEN COMING THROUGH"

I must not shout anything down the corridors

I must not be nasty to Zeke

Or tell him to evaporate

I must not poke Chad's hair to see if it is alive

I must not say I lost my handbag in his hair

I must not put my handbag in there just to say that

I must not offer him a haircut

I must not take his clothes and hide them when they in the shower

I must not enter the shower rooms when they showering

I must not around screaming "Chad has a tiny willy"

Even if the above rule is true

I must not take a picture to prove it

Or show the girls

Or Taylor

I must not compare him to Zeke

I must not even think of Zeke naked

I must never see Zeke naked

Not until we are 35

I must not tell Gabriella to 'Break a leg'

Even if I mean it in the theatrical sense

I must not laugh at Ryan because he couldn't read G-O-D-R-A-M-A-C-L-U-B-EXCLAMATION POINT

I must not ask why they done that

I must just be grateful

I must not sabotage Gabriella and Troy's audition again

Even if I have good intentions

I must not go round Troy's screaming "How could you cheat on me with that slut"

I must not also say that he got me pregnant

I must never get pregnant

I must stay a virgin

Virgins are innocent

I must not say that Ms Darbus and Jack Bolton have something going on

Just to see them arguing

I must not make signs saying "Gabriella WHOREtez"

I am friends with Gabriella

She is actually nice

I must join the Scholastic Decathlon

I must not cry because of this rule

I must not hit the principal because he just told me that it was a joke

I must not eat the fries that fell down my top in the cafeteria

I must not eat anything that has fallen down my top

I must not use the excuse of 'you split your milk on your trousers' to clean Troy up

I must not touch Troy

Sexually or Non-Sexually

He is not interested in me

I am the Ice Princess

I must not protest to the above

I must not watch Cartoons

They are childish

I am not a child

I must not say that I love Daffy Duck

Or Mickey Mouse

I must not accuse Ryan for these rules getting lost

Or saying my maid moved them

I must keep these rules with me

At all times

**Signed Sharpay Evans**

**2006**


	10. Chad Rules

**Chad's rules**

I also am not God

God was older

And taller

God also did not play Basketball

Or have stupid hair like I do ((I DO NOT))

I must agree when they tell me I have stupid hair

I must not cry

Just because I think that my hair is cool

My hair is not cool

My hair is frizzy

I may offer my hair up for scientific experiments

My fashion style is also rubbish

I am not to throw a tantrum because people are telling me this now

I must not cry

I must not throw Basketballs at them

The only thing cool about me is my necklace

I must not shout at anyone

I must not set Troy on them

I must look upto Troy

He is the King

But he is not God

Nor am I

All decisions must be made with Troy

Troy's word is law

I am not to do anything without Troy

I must shower with Troy

I must not compare 'myself' to Troy

I must be happy for Troy in whatever he does

Even if he dates Ryan Evans

Eww

I must support any relationship that he has

I must be flattered if he tells me that I am the one he loves

Even though I only love him as a best friend

There are no sexual feelings towards him

Well from me at least

I must not ask Jack to kick him off the team because he has feelings towards me

I must not ask Jack to be made captain

And become God like Troy

Troy is not God

Jack Bolton is not God either

I must not refer to Musicals as 'Heinous Musicals'

Gabriella is another person

Not a freak

Or an 'Elevated IQ-Temptress girl'

She is just a smarty pants

I must not be jealous because I cannot count past 15

I must learn to count past 15

I must not say my hair was abducted by aliens

That is why it looks like it does

I must not steal Troy's clothes because they make me cool

I think

I must not spend my evenings playing video games

I must practice my free-throws

Or do homework (ha)

I must not make fun of Ryan because he is a sissy

Even though he isn't

I must not call Sharpay an 'Ice Queen'

Or an over moussed show dog

Or call Ryan this to

I must not sneak into the girls locker room

Or showers

I must not sneak into Sharpay's locker room

Or Ryan's

I must do whatever these rules tell me

These rules are God

Unlike me

I must obey them

I must not hide them in my hair

And then say I lost them

I must never lose them

**Signed Chad Danforth**

**2006**


	11. Tryan Rules

**Tryan Rules**

We must announce that we love each other to the whole school

We must not be beaten up because we love each other

We must hold hands in the corridors

We must make out in front of the cheerleaders

Just to make them go awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

We must not laugh when we see Chad's face

We must always be together

In school and outside

We must not tell others how the other is in bed

Or how big they are

We must always shower together

Although we must not get upto anything

That must be saved for when we are at home

Our relationship must not interfere with Basketball

Or drama

:o NEVER DRAMA

We must audition together

Never against each other

It must never be against each other

We can rub up against each other

But never audition against each other

I, Troy, must tell Ryan that I love him everyday

I, Ryan, must respond by saying I love you to and then kissing him

We may not make out without doing homework

Saying Ryan made me not do is not an excuse

And saying Troy sucked me off isn't one either

I, Ryan, should never tell anyone that Troy has sucked me off

We may not discuss our private lives

Even if we are paid

We must not kiss just to get sent out of class

We must not do anything to get out of class

We must not fondle each other under the desk

Even if we are extremely horny

And cannot resist the urge

We must not lock ourselves in the locker room and let our urges take over

We must not freak out Jack Bolton because he is still in the office whilst we let our urges take over

We must obey all these rules

We must stop making out whilst writing these rules

We must now leave

**Signed Ryan Evans and Troy Bolton**

**2006**


	12. Troyella Rules

**Troyella Rules**

THERE MUST NEVER BE TROYELLA. SIMPLE AS

**But if there was:**

We must never show public affection to each other

We must only kiss in between classes

This must be done in empty classroom

Or the auditorium

If no one is in there

We must never make out in front of people

It sickens them

We must say that we love each other

We can hold hands

Or sit together

Though there must not be any funny business

Not even at home

We must never have sex

Sex is dirty

We must stay virgins

Even till we die

We must not wear each others clothes

We must buy each other presents

We must wear what the other buys

I, Troy, must not wear pink

I, Gabriella, must never have anything to do with Basketball

We must audition for all musicals

We must get all the leads

We must not sabotage the Evan's

We must not kiss in the musical

We may never touch each other up

We must be cute towards each other

We must make people vote us as the cutest couple

We must be prom king and queen

We most obey these rules

We must stay in love

We must get married

We must never break these rules

**Signed Troy and Gabriella**

**2006**


	13. Jacks Rules

**Jack Bolton Rules**

I am also not God

But unlike Troy and Chad I am the coach

And my word is law

Although I must not buy a t-shirt saying that I am God

I must not be too harsh with them

They are only young

I must force Troy to play Basketball

I may not interfere with his singing

I must support him

I must not shout at Ms Darbus because Troy missed practice

I must be nice to Ms Darbus

Ms Darbus is sexy

I must not fantasize about Ms Darbus

I am married

I must not cheat

Even if it is with Ms Darbus

I must not switch her glasses

I must not add black pen round the ridges so she looks like a panda

Even for my amusement

Or anyone else's

Laughing at Ms Darbus is illegal

I must not give Troy permission to have his hair cut

I must not laugh at Chad's hair

Even though it is funny

I must not give them extra laps because they ate a cookie

They are not fat

I am Jack Bolton

Not captain Jack Sparrow

I am not a pirate

I do not have a sword

Or a ship called the black pearl

I must not tell people that I am Captain Jack Sparrow

Wearing a pirate outfit does not make me Captain Jack Sparrow

I must shower after practice

I must listen to these rules

I must actually read these rules

**Signed Coach Jack Bolton**

**2006**


	14. Ms Darbus Rules

**Ms Darbus rules**

I must not think that I am better than Jack

Just because I know the difference between Bravo and Brava

I must not laugh at Jack because he does not know the difference

I must teach him the difference

I must not put Troy in detention again

I must not force him to audition

I must not change call backs days

I must stop listening to Ryan and Sharpay

I must not make them co-president of the drama club anymore

I must work with Jack Bolton

And not against him

I must make a rota with him so Troy can act and play Basketball

I must go to all Basketball games

And cheer for Troy

I must not hug Jack

Even though I want to

I must not get too close to him

I must not dream of Jack

I must not fantasize about him

I must not steal his clothes

I must not switch his clothes

I must refer to Basketball as 'Young men in shorts flinging balls for touchdowns'

Because that is not Basketball

That is Rugby

I think

I must make sure Troy sings in all plays

I must not give them stupid names

I must include Ryan and Sharpay in them

Even if they have small parts

I must not have rehearsals every day

I must treat Kelsi better

She is my playmaker

And the writer of the songs

She must write all the songs

I must read and obey the rules

**Signed Ms Darbus**

**2006**


	15. Kelsi Rules

**Kelsi Rules**

I am the playmaker

I am not queen of the Drama Queen

I just write the songs

I must only ever write songs

I must give Sharpay more solos

I must not force Gabriella and Troy to audition

Just because I like them better

I must not pout when Ryan and Sharpay make my music funkier

I am only the writer after all

I must not call Sharpay ma'am again

I must call her Sharpay

Her brother and her are my superior

I must not shout at Darbus if she doesn't choose one of my plays

I must become better for next time

I must not put a spider in Sharpay's dressing room

Or Ryan's

I must also not cut holes into their clothes

Or steal Ryan's hats

I must not do anything for payback

I must listen to them at all times

I must not dance and sing when people are auditioning

It makes me look stupid

I must just sit and play the piano

I must practice two hours a day

I must tell Sharpay that she has great fashion sense

Even if I think her clothes are ugly

I must not chop off her hair when she sleeping

I must not put dye in her shampoo

Or Ryan's

I must not do anything evil to them

I must not do any of the following to Ms Darbus

I must not hide these rules in the piano

**Signed Kelsi Neilson**

**2006**


	16. Wildcat Rules

**Wildcats Rules**

We are all equal to each other

We must not diss other players

We must get our heads in the game

We must not perve on each other in the showers

We must compare ourselves to others

We may not get upset if the person next to us is larger

We must not laugh if someone is tiny

We must not hide anyone else's clothes

We must not switch anyone's clothes

We must not deflate the balls so we cannot play

We must not have towel fights

We must not slap each other's arses with towels

Even though it is fun

We must not work together with Science club to stop Troy hanging around with Gabriella

We must be happy for them

We must support Troy

He is our captain

We must go and watch all this plays

And auditions

We must not call Ms Darbus weird

Though she is

We must not plot against Ms Darbus

Or the Science Club

I, Chad, must ask Ms Darbus when the mother ship is coming to pick her up

I must always call her 'your honour'

We must practice every free period

We must not laugh at the word period

We must shoot 20 free-throws

We must hoop them all

We must fake right and break left

We must not shave off anyone else's eyebrows

Or Jack's

We must put dye in Jack's hair

And tell him we done because he has grey hair

We must not tell him that we can see his grey hair

We must not pull out his grey hair

We must not laugh when he screams like a girl

Watching Troy audition is not an excuse for missing practice

We must not hang with the skater dudes

They are weird

I, Zeke, must not bake for the team

They will get fat

We must not tell each other that we are getting fat

I, Jason, must not ask Ms Darbus how her holidays were

Even though she is in a good mood

We must not go to detention

I must not get into detention to see Ms Darbus face when Jack comes in screaming

We must abide by all these

**Signed Wildcats**

**2006**


	17. Rypay Rules

**Rypay rules**

We must not fight

We must not make fun of each other

We must match

We must **NEVER** clash

We must never compete against each other

We must always audition together

We must work together

I, Sharpay, must not boss Ryan around

I, Ryan, must not listen to her

We not sabotage Troy and Gabriella's auditions

We must allow them to audition

We cannot make Ms Darbus give us the lead rules

Even by paying her

We must not threaten Ms Darbus just to get the lead parts

We must not do anything to influence Ms Darbus

Just because we are co-presidents of the drama club doesn't mean we are the bosses

We do not own the drama club

We are only actors

And singers

We must not check up on Troy and Gabriella and see how their singing is

We must not force them to not audition

We must be nice to them when they audition

We must not be sore losers if we do not get the part

We must not throw tantrums

We must not rule the school

That is not our job

We must not force people to bow down to us

We are **NOT** Gods ((Or Goddesses))

We must not make our parents let us qui High School

Or transfer

We must not play practical jokes on each other

We are each others equals

We must not play pranks on others

We may not spread rumours about people

We must not make people cry

We must not pout when we get detention

We must not make Gabriella break up with Troy

So that I, Sharpay, can date him

Or me Shar **((That was Ryan))**

We must not drool over Troy

Or discuss his body parts

We may not steal his towel so that we may see certain body parts

We may not switch his clothes

And give him some of Ryan's clothes to wear

We must practice song and dance 2 hours a day

We must get into Broadway

We must abide by all these rules

We must not pay the principal to rip these rules up

Or forget them

**Signed Ryan and Sharpay Evans**

**2006**


	18. Troypay Rules

**Troypay**

We are Troypay

The cutest couple in East High

We are even better than Troyella

Everyone tells us

I, Sharpay, must not laugh at Gabriella because I got Troy

I, Troy, must apologise to Zeke for stealing Sharpay from him

We are to win Prom King and Prom Queen

We can make public affection

We can tell each other how gorgeous we are

And sexy

We must hold hands

I, Troy, have permission to push Sharpay against a locker

And grind into her

I, Sharpay, must allow him to do this

We must not rule East High

And declare ourselves as Gods

I, Sharpay, must not put lipstick on Troy

I, Troy, must not cut Sharpay's hair

We must not wear each others underwear

Even if we think it makes us closer

It really is sick

We must not write "I love Troy" or "I love Sharpay" over our coursework

Or our exams

I, Troy, must not slack off from Basketball because Sharpay can provide for me in the future

I must never let Sharpay provide for me

I, Sharpay, must not distract Troy during practice

We must never audition against each other

We must kiss if we get the lead rules

Even if there is no kissing in the play

We must never have sex

We can have foreplay

But **NEVER** sex

We are too young for sex

Sex is bad

We cannot buy each other sex toys for Christmas

We must not ditch our friends to be with each other

We are not evil like that

We are to say we love each other all the time

We must not flirt with anyone else

We must not plot anything together

We must get married

In a church

I, Troy, must buy her a huge diamond engagement ring

We must always be together

We must never break up

**Signed Troy and Sharpay**

**2006**


	19. Kenny Rules

**Kenny Rules**

I am only the choreographer

I do not have anything to do with the production

Especially the songs

Only the dancing

I must not complain that I am only the choreographer

I must not throw a tantrum

I must not threaten to quit

I must stay with Disney

I am the best

Damn Straight

I must not disagree with anyone if Lucas and Zac decide to get together

I must not get grossed out by this

I must think that this is cute

Although I do

I must say awww when they hold hands

Or kiss

I must not teach the cast the Macarena

Or YMCA

I must not teach these dances to the crew

Or to anyone

I must not tell anyone that I know the Macarena

Or YMCA

I must only teach them the dances for the movie

I must not make them practice all day

I must give them breaks

At least three every five hours

:s

I must help them if they need it

I must not laugh if they get it wrong

Or make them sit in the naughty corner

I must not make a naughty corner

Just to send them there

I must obey these

I must not 'dance' on them



I must set an example to the others

I am grown up

I must not act like a child

**Signed Kenny Ortega**

**2006**


	20. Zekepay Rules

**Zekepay Rules**

We must not call each other nicknames

Like Zekepoo and Sharpie

They are just disturbing

And makes people want to vomit

I, Sharpay, must apologise for telling Zeke to evaporate

And calling him a tall person

I, Zeke, must not call Sharpay and Ice Queen

Or a Mountain Lion

Or Sharpie

I must bake her cookies ((AND CRÈME BRULE))

And Crème Brule

We must not walk down the halls of East High forcing people to vote us most cutest couple

We must not make them vote for us as prom king and queen

We must not say that we are cuter than Gabriella and Troy

Although we are

We have been told

We must not try and beat them out in a kissing session

And I, Sharpay, must not say that Zeke is a better kisser than Troy

And that he uses more tongue

We must not discuss who uses more tongue

We must not press up against each other in hallways

And say how much we want each other

I, Sharpay, must not dress Zeke so that he matches me

I must not cut his hair

I must not distract him from Basketball

I must not tell him that I'm pregnant

I must never get pregnant

We must never have sex

We must not tell Ms Darbus that I cannot audition because Zeke wants to me to watch him play

I must not touch Zekes's (basket) balls

I must not get Zeke to audition with me

We must decide on everything together

We must not sleep in the same bed

We must not shower together

We must not have any fun together ((NO FAIR))

We must not complain about the above rules

We must love each other

Always

Till the end ((you trying to tell us summit?))

Zeke must teach Sharpay to bake

So she doesn't wake him up at 3am when she has a cookie craving

I, Sharpay, must not continue waking Zeke up at 3am when I have a cookie craving

We must be cute towards each other

We must not stare into each other's eyes for hours

I, Zeke, must not play Basketball for too long as I need to spend time with Sharpay

I, Sharpay, must not force him to wear clothes that he doesn't like

I, Sharpay, must not pay Jack to let Zeke off from practice

We must not escape behind the bike shed to make out

Or do anything else

We must agree to these

**Signed Zeke and Sharpay**

**2006**


	21. Zucas Rules

**((Hey guys thought I would add a little authors note onto this chapter. I just want to say thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing but I was expecting more reviews for further chapters. Some have only got one review and I wasn't going to update till I had more but I thought I would post this chapter because I had nothing else to do. So please take a few seconds out and review and make me a very happy author lol. Thanks. P.S this story will be finishing soon only a few chapters to go))**

**Zucas Rules**

We must not tell everyone that we are Hollywood's cutest couple

We must not challenge Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt to a competition to find out who Hollywood's cutest couple is

We must not cheat so that we can win

We must not win

We must always show up at premieres in the same car

We must hold hands

And kiss for the paparazzi

We must say that we love each other

We must never wear the same clothes

We must not mess with each other's clothes so the other will be embarrassed

We must agree on something before we can wear it

We must look good together

We must do each other's hair

We must never have our hair the same

I, Lucas, must grow my hair back

I, Zac, must have back to normal

We must not cut each other's hair off

We must not laugh when we do

We must not shave each other's eyebrows off

We must not have pillow fights in our hotel room

We must never share a hotel room

We must always stay in different hotel rooms

We must text each other good night

We must not meet until Ashley and Vanessa are up to go with us

We must show public affection to each other

We must not say that Ashley and Vanessa are lesbians

Just because we find it hot

We must not ask them to join in with us

And experiment

Me and Zac must never sleep together

We must only hug and kiss

And say that we love each other

I, Lucas, must not laugh at Zac when his mum makes him wear a stupid t-shirt

And I, Zac, must not laugh when Lucas has to wear those striped shirts for HSM

Even though I find them totally hot

And think he looks so sexy in them

We must brush our teeth before we kiss

We must not get our limo driver distracted by coffee and doughnuts so that we can have some more time to make out

We must not distract our limo driver period

We must stop laughing because they said period

We must rehearse together

We must not complain because there are no Troy/Ryan scenes

We must not force them to put in Troy/Ryan scenes

We must leave the movie as it is

We must not serenade one another whilst the other is rehearsing

We must not distract one another whilst the other is rehearsing

We must go and make out

**Signed Zac Efron and Lucas Grabeel**

**2006**

**xxx**

Lucas: Hey why was my name last when L is before Z?

Zac: Because I'm the cutest

Lucas: Are not. I am I have been told

Zac: You're a dork

Lucas: And you're a loser

Zac: But that's why you love me

Lucas: Damn straight. Wanna make out?

Zac: Duh are you blonde?

Lucas: Oh no you didn't. Just because you dyed her hair black doesn't make you better than me

Zac: Yes it does

Lucas: Whatever

Zac: I love you

Lucas: I love you 2 makes out


	22. Anessa Rules

**Anessa Rules**

We must not fight against each other for a role

We are equal

We are not at different acting standards

If the other gets a job we must congratulate them

We must not try and sabotage them

We must not try and beat of Zac and Lucas for America's hottest same sex couple

They beat us by far

We are cute together

But not that cute

We must pose together for pictures

We must hold hands on the red carpet

We must kiss if someone wants us to

We are not to have any sexual contact

We must keep our hands to ourselves

Unless we are told otherwise

We are not actually in love

This is just a phase

We must never say that we are in love

Because Disney will fire us

We must not complain because they say that we are not in love

We must not complain that Zac and Lucas are allowed to be in love

We must accept that ours is a love Disney does not want us to have

We cannot be in love because Disney already has a gay love

We must not try and make Zac and Lucas straight

Just so that me and Ashley can be together

We must not sabotage them

We must not spread nasty rumours about them

Saying that Lucas is cheating on Zac

With me

I, Vanessa, do not want to sleep with Lucas

Or Zac

I only want to sleep with Ashley

We must not draw hearts around pictures of each other

That is too lovey dovey

We are not allowed to be lovey dovey

Well to each other anyways

We are not allowed to share a hotel room

Just in case something might happen

We are allowed to have pillow fights

And chase each other in the lobby

We cannot have a talent competition to see who is the better singer

Although me, Vanessa is

ARE NOT

Ashley must not shout at Vanessa using a rule

HAHAH

Vanessa must not laugh at Ashley using a rule

We must help each other to rehearse

We must spend 3 hours doing dance rehearsals

We are not to do Jazz hands in our spare time

We are to laugh at each others jokes

Even if they are stupid

And do not make sense

We MUST obey all of these rules

And face consequences if we don't

**Signed Ashley Tisdale and Vanessa Anne Hudgens**

**2006**

**xxx**

**Ashley**: So we're not actually in love huh?

**Vanessa**: Looks like that

**Ashley**: Lucas and Zac are jealous of us

**Vanessa**: Oh totally

**Ashley**: Wanna destroy them?

**Vanessa**: What about the rules?

**Ashley**: Who cares? We are going to show the world we are the best slash couple

* * *

**MERRY XMAS TO ALL xxx**


	23. Chaylor Rules

**Chaylor Rules**

I, Chad, must not get Taylor to call me God

In or out of the bedroom

I must not brag about things that happen in the bedroom

Even if they are true

I must not try and make Troy jealous because I'm getting it and he isn't

I, Taylor, must not confuse Chad with scientific terms

Or mathematical equations

Or anything that goes past the number 15

I must apologise for writing that one

I must not say that Chad cannot count past 15 anymore

That is not true

I must not tell him that his hair is all frizzy

And that he needs a haircut

Because mine is the same

We are afropeople

We came from the land of afro

I, Chad, must not force Taylor to quit the scholastic decathlon

Just so that she can spend more time with me

I, Taylor, must not get Chad to not go to some practices

So that we can make out

In an empty classroom

We must never make out in an empty classroom

We must never miss out lessons and club meetings to make out

We must not make jokes about others to each other

We must be romantic towards each other

We are not able to beat out Troy and Gabriella

Or Sharpay and Zeke

We must always match in colours when we are together

I, Taylor, must not wear Chad's basketball jersey

Even if it does look good on me

We must not tell Ms Darbus to take a hike

Even if we all want her to

We must not tell Coach Bolton that Chad get me pregnant

I must never get pregnant

I, Chad, must not sabotage one of Taylor's experiments for fun

I must not do anything nasty to her

I, Taylor, must not tell Coach Bolton that Chad had a horrible encounter with a carrot

I must not take pictures to prove it

I must not show the pictures to anyone

Especially to his mother

We must obey all of these rules

And force consequences if we do not

**Signed Taylor McHessy and Chad Danforth**

**2006**


	24. Zashley Rules

**_(( This is nearly the end of the story thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Please do not ask for any more rules because I am running out of ideas so I think that it is time to close this up. There are going to be three more chapters and then the end will be here ))_**

**Zashley**

Its Zashley

Not Ashac

Why must never ask why it is Zashley

I, Ashley, should just be grateful that my name is first

I, Zac, shouldn't complain that Ashley's name is first

We should just be happy

We are not allowed to make up names for each other

We cannot say that we are only together for the publicity

We must never be together just for the publicity

We should not say that we should see other people

And then I, Zac, go off with Vanessa

I should never think of Vanessa like that

I, Ashley, should not make Troy get his roots trimmed

Just because I have perfect hair

I, Zac, should not be pressured into having my roots trimmed

I must never give Ashley a haircut whilst she sleeping

Or put hair dye in her shampoo

We must never play practical jokes on each other

This is cruel

And we are not cruel

We are in love

At least we think we are

We must tell each other that we love the other at least three times a day

Although Ashley needs to hear it constantly to make her happy

I, Ashley, must not do an expose saying that Zac is crap in bed

And that he is inexperienced

And I had to teach him what to do

I, Zac, must not force Ashley to perform sex acts on me

Just for my sexual gratification

We must not make each other perform sex acts

We must never record our sexual encounters

And then post them on the internet

Charging $20 a video

This is wrong

We must never make any extra money like this

We must never ask for a raise

Disney are tight wads

We must not reveal this to anyone

We must never try and sabotage Vanessa and Lucas

Just because we are better than them

And smarter

And better looking

We must not say any of the last three rules because they are not true

Disney is God

We must worship Disney

We must not make Kenny wear a white sheet and a halo and make him walk around saying that he is God

We must make public affections in er…public

We may not open a sex advice column

We must do all that Disney tells us

Because we are inferior to them

**Signed Zac Efron and Ashley Tisdale**

**2006**

**xxx**

Ashley: See your name is first again

Zac: That's because I am better than you

Ashley: No you're not

Zac: Well according to the rules I am pokes tongue out

Ashley: Grow up

Zac: dances around room I am better than you, I am better than you, I am better than you, nahahahaha


	25. Disney Rules

**Disney Rules**

**_Hi and Welcome to the Disney rules. We were not going to do this but because we made the cast and the characters and even some of the crew rules then they decided that it would be fair if we had rules so here they are._**

We must not make any of the cast and characters of shows and movies have rules

We must remove all rules of High School Musical if we are too live

We must not be threatened by Vanessa, Lucas, Zac and Ashley

We are older than them

And much smarter

And we earn more money

Because we are Gods

We must not make them call us Gods

We must not allow them to call us God

Even if they want to

And they pay us to

We must never stop making High School Musical

We must keep making them

Even when the cast are 30

And have their own families

We must always bring back Lucas

Because fans love him

We must not make Zac change his hair for one of our films

We must not make anyone change their hair

We must not moan if they cannot do one of our movies

We must not force them to do a Disney movie

We must make 3 High School Musical movies

Just like planned

We must have a Troy/Ryan love scene in the film

We must erase that above rule

We are not allowed to do this

To the devastation of the fans

We must make Zeke and Sharpay a couple

Troy and Gabriella must kiss

Chad must get a hair cut

So must Monique

We must give Ashley more solos

We must find some new outfits for Ryan

We must let the fans see Ryan topless

Not just Troy

We must improve our songs and dances every movie

We must not make the movies full of lovey dovey kissy wissy scenes

We must never use the words kissy wissy

EVER

We must obey all these rules

Or we will be sacked

**Signed the Disney Crew**

**2007**


	26. Cast Opinions

**Cast Opinions on the rules**

Here are the opinions of the cast on the rules. We apologise for anything rude that they may say and we shall not be held responsible for anything that they may say. You have been warned

**Lucas**

Well I really don't know what to say about my rules. I mean I know that I am better than Zac, Zac knows that I am better than Zac yet I cannot say it to anyone that I am better than Zac. But I mean come on, I'm smarter, cuter and way better than Zac so I think that I should be allowed to tell the whole world that I AM BETTER THAN ZAC EFRON. Haha see I said it and Disney cannot do anything about it because, as you read above, they are not responsible for anything that any of us may say. And as for the whole Harry Potter/Ethan Dalloway thing, I mean come on even I am not that stupid. Harry Potter doesn't use a broom to fly…he uses a Dyson

**Zac**

-Crying- L-Lucas sai-said that he w-was better than me. I WANT MR PIGGLES –Sobs-Why does he have to hurt my feelings like that? I am only a baby after all. Well compared to him I am a baby. He is old. He's 22. He will be getting wrinkles soon. Well I think that these rules are stupid, I mean NOT do jazz hands. Hello I INVENTED jazz hands. If it weren't for me then the dance would have looked stupid. But no I don't get the credit for it. Kenny does. And as for all them kissing rules, like they expect me to follow that. Ha yeah right, I got news for them and it ain't all happy either. Well I'm gonna kiss whoever I want. Well except Lucas because that is just plain wrong.

**Vanessa**

OMG they won't let me say that I am better than Ashley –pouts- that's no fair. Just because Disney doesn't like any conflict. Well I don't care so neh –pokes tongue out at them- I can do what I like after all I am VANESSA – QUEEN OF SONG and I can control anybody that I like. Who told about my fake ID –looks around the room- well I am 18 now so I don't need the fake ID anymore do I? I can't do the OMG THEY KILLED KENNY act? –Throws tantrum- DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM?

**Ashley**

Hmm I'd like to see where Vanessa gets her information about her being better than me. I will have to check her blog. And as for not being nasty to her HA. My favourite hobby is being nasty to Vanessa. I mean why get up in the morning if I cannot be nasty to Vanessa? AND DISNEY I HAVE PROOF THAT I AM BETTER THAN MILEY CYRUS THANK YOU VERY MUCH SO –makes rude gesture then giggles- I am innocent see –smiles innocently- I am Sharpay Evans people. Wait no I am not I'm Maddie Fitzpatrick. Aren't I? Wait no I got it…I'm blondie. See because my hair is blonde than I am blondie. These rules are stupid.


	27. Character Opinions

**Ryan**

Well it is obvious I am Ryan Evans as that is what my father named me after I was born. Hmm I am not so sure about this whole being Sharpay's slave thing. Yeah you see I have been following her around and doing what she wants to do for years and I hate it. I want to be able to make my own life. I want people to know who I am, I am sick of being known as 'The Drama King' or 'Sharpay's Sidekick'. EWWW I wouldn't even dream of making out with Sharpay, that is just, well that is just completely wrong and not to mention ILLEGAL. I am also not happy about all this not talking or waving or smiling to Troy –pouts- it's unfair.

**Troy**

I AM SO GOD AND I RESENT ANYONE TELLING ME OTHERWISE.

CASE CLOSED

**Sharpay**

Queen Sharpay. Hmm I like the sound of that. All hail me. Little old me. Hmm if I let Ryan dress himself then he may not look right and I cannot have him looking tardy, I mean the Evan's have to keep up pretences right? Hmm I would rather have Troy than Zeke but hey I love Zeke. I just wish that they would let me see him naked –drools at thought- Okay I better stop. Oooh Drama is about to start…tootles x

**Gabriella**

Hmm what do I think about these rules? Well I don't really know to be honest I just wrote them down because they told me to. I wasn't really listening to what they were actually telling me about the rules. –reads rules- OMG THESE RULES ARE SO STUPID. I AM NOT EVEN ALLOWED TO NOT DO HOMEWORK, THAT IS SO UNFAIR I AM SO CALLING THE UNION. Does anyone have the number? Hmm I don't like the whole Troy rules, I mean how do they know that we haven't already done half the stuff that they said we cannot do? Oh yeah they created us so they do know. Anyways Disney is making me go tutor maths so see ya

**Chad**

Yeah don't like these rules that's all I am saying –goes and shoots some free throws-

**Others**

**Jack**: Ew they think that I fantasize about you

**Darbus**: Is there a problem with that Bolton?

**Jack**: Yeah I mean look at you. You're old

**Darbus**: Excuse me

**Jack**: You're all old and creepy. No offence

**Darbus**: starts lecture

**Jack**: Cut the crap Darbus

**Darbus**: UGH YOU'RE SUCH A – A – A MAN

**Jack**: Oh here and I was thinking you needed your lenses changed


	28. The End

Well you have reached the end of the rulebook.

We hope that you have enjoyed reading this book as much as we have writing it.

We would like to thank all of the cast, characters and readers for all their support

Even though we know that the cast hated writing these rules

And they didn't agree with them

But we made them do anything anyways

So thanks to everyone who has helped us make this what it has become

**The Disney Crew**

**Xxx**

**­­**

**Well that is the end of the rule book. I hope that you have enjoyed reading it. Thanks to everyone who has been reading and special thanks to those who have been leaving me reviews. It means a lot. I have enjoyed doing this rule book. When I first started it was a one shot but with demand it has turned into the 28 chapters that it is now.**


	29. Thanks

**Cheetah-Girl56** – Thanks for reviewing most of the chapters of the story. I am so glad to hear (well read) that you like the rules and that you found them funny

**Stephanie** – Thanks for the continued support of the story. It really meant a lot

**Danny** – Thanks for continued support of the story

**Larabaybee** – Thanks for reviewing. I am glad that you enjoyed the story

**Alice** – Thanks for reading and reviewing xxx

**JustMae** – Thanks for reviewing

**Keeping It Gangst-o** – Glad you liked the rules. Thanks for reading

**risingstar9328** – Thanks for reading and reviewing. I am glad that you enjoyed the rules.

**xXJust.Like.ThatXx** – Thanks again for reading and reviewing and wanting me to update

Thanks to everyone else that has read and reviewed the story. It makes me happy to see that appreciate the time and the effort that I put into what I type. Please check my account for updates on my other stories and new stories coming soon.

Thanks again

xxx


End file.
